Sunshine
by Akai michi
Summary: Sasuke terpilih menjadi Ketua Dewan Murid ,sedangkan Naruto?Apakah dia hanya murid biasa? Mereka adalah rival sejak kecil tapi masih ada dinding pembatas antara mereka ,tak ingin menyakiti ataupun disakiti? jangan mimpi ,semua itu hanya ada dalam cerita sebelum tidur! SasuNaru


**Disclaimer :** Masashi kishimoto

**Pair** **: **SasuNaru

**Warning : **Abal ,Gaje ,Yaoi

Awan kemerahan tanda senja terlihat menggantung di langit Konoha ,Kota itu walaupun di senja hari tidak kalah sibuknya dengan di pagi maupun malam ,para pekerja kantoran mulai sibuk berlalu lalang menuju rumah masing-masing ,para penjual dagangan khas malam hari mulai bersiap-siap membuka lapak mereka ,para anak sekolah seharusnya telah berada di rumah kecuali yang masih memiliki kesibukan sendiri di sekolah .

Seorang pemuda ber-iris seindah biru laut terlihat menyusuri koridor di sebuah sekolah menengah dengan wajah malas ,terlalu capek dengan segala kesibukan di hari itu ,sesekali memandang keluar jendela memperhatikan keriuhan siswa lain yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hei ,kuning durian bodoh!." tiba-tiba ada suara yang seperti memanggilnya atau lebih tepatnya mengejeknya?

_Twitch_

Naruto-nama laki-laki itu menoleh sambil menahan amarahnya ,hilang sudah rasa lelahnya karena panggilan yang terlalu _sweet_ itu.

"APA? Biru sok emo jelek!" balasnya tak mau kalah ,dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua ,berseragam agak berbeda dengan seragamnya berjalan ke arahnya.

_Twitch_

Pemuda berambut biru itu berusaha menahan amarah. Kulit putihnya yang terbiaskan cahaya mentari yang berwarna merah tidaklah menghalangi ketampanannya.

"Kenapa belum pulang dobe?" Tanyanya heran ,mengabaikan kalimat yang tak kalah manis untuk dirinya.

bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu namun rivalnya sejak kecilnya ini belum pulang dari sekolah ,padahal yang dia tahu orang di depannya ini tidak mengikuti ekskul manapun.

"Entahlah ,malas pulang." Jawab pemuda berambut kuning keemasan semaunya. "Kau sendiri?"

mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah mereka sambil meneruskan percakapan.

"Rapat dewan murid." Jawab pemuda emo itu singkat, menyebutkan nama organisasi siswa khusus yang hanya ada di sekolah mereka ,seragamnya yang menggunakan blazer putih menunjukkan bukti _solid_ jika pemuda emo itu adalah anggota dewan murid.

"oh.. _Serikat merah_ ya?."

"Hn.. sepertinya berita itu sudah menyebar."

Sejenak keheningan menghampiri mereka ,agak aneh karena pemuda berambut kuning emas itu bukan tipe seseorang yang menyimpan apapun di hati.

"Kau akan apakan mereka teme?" tanya pemuda _blonde, _memecah keheningan.

"Tergantung rapat ini ,mereka sudah keterlaluan ,aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Kata pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tegas.

"Hmm.. yah.. selamat melakukan tugasmu _ketua dewan murid-san _,sebaiknya kau kembali ke rapat ,bawahanmu menunggumu."

"Hn.. lalu ,kau pulang sendiri? Mau menungguku?"

"Aku bukan bocah yang harus selalu ditemani teme." Jawab pemuda ber-iris biru itu sambil merengut.

"Hn.." pemuda raven itu melangkah pergi ,tapi sebelum jauh dia berbalik sekilas untuk berkata..

"Pulanglah sebelum malam dobe ,banyak pria hidung belang di malam hari." Katanya singkat dengan wajah mengejek lalu pergi.

"KAU KIRA AKU PEREMPUAN! DASAR TEME SOK EMO JELEEEEEK!" teriak pemuda itu keras ,tak peduli jika ada siswa yang terkena serangan jantung akibat ulahnya, yah siapa juga yang akan terkena serangan jangtung ,di koridor tempat pemuda ber-iris biru itu sekarang hanya ada dirinya. Pemuda itu berjalan sampai keujung koridor ,dia melihat siluet seseorang berdiri di dekat loker.

_Brrrr_

Bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri ,jangan bilang kalau ia akan bertemu hantu untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang menepuknya dari belakang.

_Puk_

"Naruto." Dia mendengar hembusan nafas di dekat telinganya ,memanggil namanya.

_Brrrr_

"GYAAAAAAA! TOLONGG! IBUUU!" Teriak Naruto Lebay ,ya ampun Nar ,umurmu sudah 17 tahun dan tingkahmu masih seperti bocah. Author hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"hoam.. _mendokusei_ ,ini aku." Kata hantu (?) itu sambil menguap.

"HOAAAA hantunya mirip Shikamaruuu!" lanjut Naruto berteriak hebat sambil mencoba mencakar hantu itu. Dan pemuda yang dikira hantu itu menahan diri untuk menabok pemuda kuning di depannya ini.

"Na-ru-to ini aku." Kata Shikamaru lebih keras. Naruto mendongak memandang Shikamaru ,kedua mata ber-iris birunya sudah berkaca-kaca .(Ughh Narutoo sini _author _ciumm._*Kicked*)_

"Shikaaa ,ta-tadi ada hantuu huweee." Kata Naruto mewek ,tidak menyadari kalau orang yang dia panggil hantu itu teman kelasnya sendiri ,lalu Naruto berusaha menggapai Shikamaru-ingin memeluknya ,ingin bermanja ria dengan alasan takut. Namun sebelum Naruto memeluknya ,Shikamaru melempari Naruto tas yang sedari tadi sudah dipegangnya.

"ini tasmu ,jangan meninggalkan barangmu sembarangan Nar."

Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat tasnya. Lalu nyengir kuda

"Ehehe _Arigatou _Shikaa."

"Nar soal-" Shikamaru memanggil Naruto pelan ,tiba-tiba aura disekitar mereka menjadi serius.

"Hm aku sudah dengar." Kata Naruto cepat seolah mengerti maksud Shikamaru ,wajah manja Naruto berubah menjadi serius ,aura dan cara bicara terasa berbeda dengan Naruto biasa yang dikenal supel di sentaro Konoha Gakuen. Apalagi sorot matanya yang tajam ,hanya orang tertentu saja yang pernah melihat sisi Naruto yang berbeda ini, bahkan Sasuke ,rival sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Anggota _Serikat Merah_ yang melanggar peraturan itu... takkan kubiarkan lepas begitu saja."

Mata ber-iris biru Naruto mamancarkan tatapan intimidasi mengambil nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Shika ,malam ini ,kumpulkan seluruh anggota _Serikat Merah_ di _Basecamp _,semua harus hadir ,tidak boleh ada yang tidak!."

The end? or to be continue?

Selamat Pagi/Siang/Malam :)

Arigatou sudah baca fict abal ini

Michi terima kritik, komentar maupun saran ,feel free to tell me what's inside ur mind about this fict.


End file.
